


Rim Job

by AnonymousSinner



Category: Jacksepticeye RPF, Markiplier RPF, Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluffy Ending, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Roughness, Shameless Smut, Slightly - Freeform, Smut, dom!Mark, sort of, sub!jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousSinner/pseuds/AnonymousSinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Sort-of Sequel to 'Baby Blues' but can be read as a stand-alone fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rim Job

**Author's Note:**

> i would first like to formally apologise for this, i am trash. i was abroad without internet and bored out of my mind, so i spent every spare moment i could get writing this on my iPad, which is why it's shitty and the characterisation is weird (especially mark; i suck at writing mark). Nevertheless, i hope you enjoy this. Comments and criticism are much appreciated!! love ya x
> 
> I would also like to thank all you lovely people who have read, left kudos on and commented on baby blues; you make me so happy and i love each and every one of you!! 
> 
> I'm working on a bigger septiplier project, but it's gonna take a long time, so this fic is kind of just a lil bonus thing i threw together bc i just wanted to, ya know? anwyays hope u enjoy it!!
> 
> (p.s: notes at the end are just a rant that i needed to post somewhere, so u can ignore that if u want)

Jack stares intently up at the ceiling, curling his fingers into the fabric of the pillowcase as he struggles to keep his breathing regular. The room is quite cool, enough to make one shiver, but he feels so _warm_ on this bed, so he's grateful for the chill that chases away the heat coursing through his skin. His heart is beating a mile a minute, and everything looks a little bit blurry around the edges. Jack feels a bit lightheaded, but this is mostly explained by the fact that all of his blood has rushed down south at an alarming speed. He contemplates a piece of plaster that's peeling off the ceiling, wondering briefly if him getting aroused this easily should be cause for concern, medically speaking. He's cut off mid-thought as feels the bed shift, and instead turns his attention to the sound of skin brushing across warm, white sheets.

"You okay?" Mark asks softly, slowly making his way down the bed. Jack knows that he's looking at him, knows those inquisitive eyes are searching for any sign that he isn't on board, so he nods furiously, putting on a smile. Mark stops, waiting for Jack to glance down at him, before raising an eyebrow, unconvinced. Jack sighs.

It's kind of a loaded question, is the thing. Because he is okay - he'd tell Mark immediately if he wasn't - he's just also very aware that in a couple of minutes, he's going to have a tongue on his ass. And that freaks him out a bit, still. Not as much as it did when Mark had first brought it up, as is evident by his rapidly hardening cock, but it freaks him out nonetheless.  
And God, that had been a surprise and a half. They hadn't planned to talk about it, it just came up. Mid make-out session, that is. Mark had been sucking and kissing at his neck the way he knew Jack lov - _hated_. No, he hates it. Marks are _bad_ , and he's running out of concealer. The fact alone that Jack now has to _buy concealer_ is enough proof that love bites are _not_ a good idea. And he'd told Mark as much.

"Mark, fuck's sake, _careful_ ," he'd complained, twisting and wriggling beneath him in an attempt to get free. Mark, the cockwaffle, made a non-committal noise, sinking his teeth into pale white skin. Involuntarily, Jack sucked in a breath.

" _Ah!_ Mark! Are ya serious right now?" Indignant, he pushed him back, ignoring Mark's petulant whine, and rubbed at his skin, "I said no visible marks!"

"I can't help it, you taste good!" Mark pouted, giving him his best puppy-dog eyes. Jack glared at him.

"Are ya sayin' ya want to eat me? Because that's cannibalistic. Also, fuck ya." 

"Sorry," Mark said, sounding completely unapologetic, and pressed a kiss to the bruise he'd just made. And Jack was just about to launch into a lecture about the danger of visible love bites when their relationship wasn't really ‘public’, but Mark was faster.

"I would _love_ to eat you out, though," he murmured, still mouthing at his neck. Jack's mouth dropped open in shock, any semblance of thought disappearing from his brain. Feeling him freeze, Mark sat up, and took in his stunned expression with some amusement.

“Jack?” he prompted cautiously, lips twitching when Jack just kept gawking at him.

"What?" Jack managed, after a moment of perplexed silence. 

And Mark, eyebrows furrowing in confusion like he hadn't just said something completely mind-boggling, told him again.

"I'd like to eat you out, Jack. Would that be okay?"

Jack pushed himself up. Stared at Mark. Took in his sincere expression and dishevelled red hair. Slowly, Mark licked across his bottom lip, and Jack followed the movement with huge blue eyes, mind suddenly full of pornographic scenes involving that tongue, specifically. He swallowed, eyes flickering back up to Mark's, whose face lit up in sudden realisation.

"You've... Never thought about it, have you?" he asked him, and Jack felt his face flush. Mark grinned, slow and predatory.

"Oh. My. God," he said joyously, pushing Jack down into the couch cushions and kissing him like he'd just given him the sun. Strong arms caged him there, leaving him no room for movement as Mark's hips met his and he kissed Jack _filthily_ , swallowing his surprised gasp. He nipped teasingly at Jack's bottom lip, humming happily as he felt the Irishman shudder.

"Please, can I? You'll love it Jack, I promise," Mark breathed, pulling away, leaving Jack flushed and breathless and only able to whimper in sudden lust and mild confusion.

"I, uh. I don't know if-" he began, stuttering out the words, before being cut off by Mark's lips again. It was a rude interruption, really, but Mark happens to be a _really_ good kisser and Jack’s never really been interested in trying to resist him, so he just melted into it. And fuck, was it a good kiss. Mark kissed him until Jack was gasping for air and the room was spinning; he kissed him _evilly_. And he didn't give him any time to recover, either.

"Please, Jack? If you don't like it, I'll stop. But I think it'll make you feel so good. You know I love to make you feel good, don't you?" Mark moved his lips to Jack's ear, nibbling at the lobe as he slowly slid one hand under Jack's shirt, fingernails scratching his skin, "Please let me, I want to make you fall apart on my tongue, Jack, _please_."

And Jack, dizzy with want and unable to form any kind of coherent sentence, had groaned in defeat, sliding his fingers into Mark's thick hair and pulling him into a desperate, bruising kiss.

This brings us to our current situation, with Jack lying completely naked on their bed after having taken what was probably the most thorough shower of his existence, and Mark hovering over him, still mostly clothed (because Mark is an asshole who likes to wear overly tight shirts just to annoy him), giving him this look that says he wants a proper answer to his question.

"I'm fine Mark, just... A bit nervous," Jack explains, and he kind of hates how small his voice sounds. Mark hums in understanding, gently running his hands up Jack's sides in a comforting caress.

"Nothing to be nervous about, baby" he murmurs, and Jack rolls his eyes, about to reply with something witty and cutting, when he feels a sudden soft brush of lips against his hip bone. His body jolts upwards in surprise, and Mark's low chuckle vibrates against his skin, making a shiver ripple through his body.

"Asshole," Jack says, and he smiles for real this time as Mark's chuckle turns into a laugh.

"I can't help it; it's adorable how jumpy you are." Mark kisses his skin again, teasingly flicking his tongue against it. Jack blushes furiously as he remembers just where that tongue is going to be, and squeezes his eyes shut as heat pools in his lower belly; a sudden rush that has his breath coming quicker and his mouth growing dry.

"Jaaack," Mark sing-songs, and Jack sighs softly, blinking his eyes open and giving Mark an annoyed look. Mark just sends him a satisfied smile, resuming his ministrations. It's been weeks, but Mark is still as entranced by Jack's eyes as he was the first time they did this. Apparently they change hues the hornier Jack gets, or something.

"It's difficult to keep them open," Jack complains, before letting out a quiet gasp as he feels teeth on the skin of his thigh. He glances down, moaning softly as he meets Mark's heated gaze. Giving him a mischievous smile, Mark sucks at his skin, nibbling and licking until he leaves a nice, red mark.

"I know, but I love how dark they get when I do this," he says, tracing around the bruise with his finger and moving his lips to another spot on his skin. Jack sighs exaggeratedly, but he doesn't mind, not really. It usually works to his advantage, because Mark is kind of powerless when it comes to Jack's eyes. It’s especially useful when Jack wants something that Mark is, at first, not in the mood to give him. Usually, it's the last cookie.

Jack glances down again, frowning as he sees one, two, _three_ dark bruises decorating his hip and thigh. One of them is almost purple; small, dark, and glaringly obvious on his milky skin.

"I told you no love bites," he says, hoping to sound chiding and vaguely threatening. It's a half-assed reproach though, and they both know this, because Jack actually has a huge thing for being marked (as Mark had joyfully discovered one morning when Jack had been admiring his collection of bruises from the night before in the bathroom mirror, a pleased blush ghosting his cheeks). Mark grins, clearly amused by Jack's pitiful attempt at authority.

"No, you said no visible ones," he says in faux-innocence, before immediately reattaching his mouth to Jack's skin. Again; Mark is an asshole.

Jack lets out an exasperated huff, making it clear for the official record that he is not at all amused, before letting himself relax at the feel of warm lips brushing across his inner thigh. The light touch is almost ticklish, and he can't stop a soft giggle from escaping his lips. It turns into a low moan as lips are replaced by teeth once more, and he flinches at the slight sting, goose bumps rising on his skin.

"You're so beautiful when you do that," Mark whispers, warm hands sliding up and down Jack's legs. He glances up at him, applying a light pressure against his knees, and Jack lets his legs fall open; his body's automatic response to Mark's wordless cue. They haven't been doing this for long, but somehow they've gotten to this point where they’re constantly in sync. Mark can read Jack's face like an open book, and can make his body react in ways Jack didn't even know was possible. In turn, Jack always knows what Mark wants, knows how to blink his eyes in a way that makes Mark unable to refuse him. He knows how to interpret every facial expression, every snap of his fingers, every narrowed gaze. Mark drapes himself over Jack's body, kissing him deeply and tenderly cupping his cheek, stroking flushed pink skin with the pad of his thumb.

"Don't be nervous, babe," he tells him again, and kisses his collarbone, his chest, his stomach, going lower and lower. Jack whimpers softly, watching the mop of red hair travel down his body, kiss by kiss. Mark takes hold of his legs, hooking them over his shoulders, and pulls Jack gently but firmly towards him. Jack's breath catches in his throat, and he feels himself tense up. Mark smiles at him, sweet and reassuring, pressing another feather-light kiss to one of Jack's knees. And he's so close, his dark hair falling in front of his eyes and his warm breath ghosting Jack's skin, and Jack is overwhelmed by how ridiculously sexy it is to see the other man between his legs like this. He lets his head fall back onto the pillow in a sudden need for air, eyes going back to the peeling plaster to try and distract himself. The peeling plaster is nowhere near as insufferably teasing as Mark, see. The peeling plaster doesn't give him a hard time (in every sense of the word). The peeling plaster is just there, doing its own thing. Jack likes the plaster, actually, it-

Mark lightly flicks his tongue against Jack's hole. Jack gasps sharply, tightening his hold on the sheets. Mark chuckles, lips curving up in amusement as he traces the rim with his tongue. Jack doesn't even have the force of will to reprimand him for his evident smugness and general assholery, because it's so _warm_ and _wet_ and-

"Oh, God," Jack moans, because this actually feels a lot better than he was expecting and he kind of hates that they didn't do this sooner. Why did they not do this sooner? What were they doing all this time? How many hours, minutes, and seconds have they wasted on trivialities when they could have been doing _this_?

"You like that?" Mark asks, not bothering to wait for an answer before licking a broad stripe across Jack's perineum.

"Fuck, okay, that-" Jack breaks off, keening at the feeling. Mark's tongue continues to tease him; soft kitten licks that have him unconsciously bucking his hips. He moans, grabbing a fistful of Mark's hair and tugging at it, needing him closer. Mark groans appreciatively, scratching at Jack's skin with his nails and stopping his teasing, instead opting for quick, wide licks, starting from his balls and going down to Jack's rim, lightly prodding at his opening. Jack chokes on a breath, because he's not going too...? Is he?

He is. Mark pushes past the small ring of muscles, and starts to gently fuck him with his tongue. Jack feels like he's about to spontaneously combust. 

“ _Fuck_ , oh, shit," he gasps, and Mark's answering moan sends delicious vibrations up his spine. He swirls his tongue around, and Jack can feel saliva dribble down his skin, filthy and messy and _Jesus Christ, Mark has his tongue inside of him._

"Taste so good," Mark murmurs, pulling back, and Jack whines at the loss. The helpless noise only serves to make Mark laugh, low and soft and the sexiest thing Jack's ever heard.

And ain't that a thing, to find Mark Fischbach's laugh _sexy_. Jack imagines the expression he would have had if someone told him years ago that he would one day be brought almost to the edge of an orgasm because of Mark's laugh. The thought makes him emit a hysterical giggle, but it quickly turns into a loud mewl as Mark plunges his tongue into him again.

"Jesus," Jack manages, and his throat already feels ruined and he probably sounds pathetic, but Mark's tongue is so close to his prostate and he feels so overwhelmingly _sensitive_ ; it's like he's a guitar string that's being tightened, but it's not enough to just _break_. The hand that's in Mark's hair moves to his cock, and _fuck_ , it feels so good to finally _touch_ –

Mark immediately pulls away, grabbing Jack's hand and pinning it to the mattress as he growls, low and threatening. This happens so fast, and the loss of pleasure is so abrupt, that Jack lets out this pathetic whine of pure frustration. Embarrassing.  
Mark glares at him, his disapproval evident in the way his upper lip curls, and he's just oozing authority, warm brown eyes gone cold and calculating. Jack swallows, his mouth suddenly dry as his brain registers the unexpected shift. The atmosphere has changed into one they're both familiar with, one they've discussed at length. Jack knows he has a choice here, knows he can stop it now, knows Mark would never, ever hurt him.  
He doesn't want to stop it though. So he nods, a tiny, discreet movement, and Mark catches it. A wordless agreement. Brown eyes soften for a split second, and Mark leans down to kiss him, sweet and soft and loving. Jack can taste himself on his lips, and he whimpers, needy and pleading. This is apparently what Mark was waiting for, and he pulls away, tightening his hold on Jack's wrist.

"I'll say this once, Jack. You are not allowed to touch. Do you understand?" His voice is quiet, commanding, intimidating. Jack nods, staring up at him with wide eyes, and bites his lip. Mark inhales sharply, tracing Jack's bottom lip with his thumb.

"Good boy. You're so beautiful, Jack. So good for me." Jack blushes under the praise, a desperate noise escaping his lips. Mark smiles darkly, pushing his thumb into Jack's mouth. Immediately, Jack wraps his tongue around it, sucking and licking the best he can. He's rewarded by a low growl, and then Mark is kissing him again, rough and biting.

"Here's what's going to happen, Jackaboy," Mark says, breaking away so that his lips are barely grazing Jack's, and he sounds almost menacing. "I am going to eat you out, and you are not allowed to touch me, or yourself. You are going to lie there, and you are going to wait, because I'm going to take my time. And then, when I say you can, you are going to cum on my tongue. Do I make myself clear?" Mark sinks his teeth into Jack's lower lip, and Jack moans, squeezing his eyes shut as a wave of arousal rushes over him at Mark's words.

"Y-yeah, _please_ , Mark," he stammers, and Mark _purrs_ , pressing a wet kiss into spot where Jack's neck meets his shoulder.

"Good. Get on your stomach, Seán." 

Jack shudders at the use of his real name, rolling obediently onto his stomach and grabbing fistfuls of the sheets as his cock brushes against the bed. Mark hums, seemingly pleased by how hard Jack's trying to ignore the friction he's getting from the sheets. He caresses his ass, warm hands kneading at Jack's cheeks before pushing them apart, exposing him. Mark shifts back down, settling himself across Jack's calves, and wastes no time in bending down and licking across his rim. It's hot and wet and messy and Jack can feel his stubble scratch at the sensitive skin of his thighs as Mark licks and sucks greedily at his hole.  
As Jack progressively gets louder, Mark thrusts his tongue deeper, stroking and prodding, and Jack is scrabbling at the sheets, whimpering pathetically as he tries not to move too much in time with Mark's ministrations.

"So good, Jack, you're so fucking _wet_. So beautiful, all for me," Mark's saying, his fingers digging into Jack's flesh, and Jack _sobs_ , utterly wrecked.

"Please, _fuck_ , Mark, I need - _ah, shit_ ," he babbles, and Mark shushes him, slowly pressing his index finger in alongside his tongue. Jack lets out a high-pitched moan, and he's clutching the sheets so tightly his knuckles turn white with the effort.

"Hmm, so perfect, fucking look at you,” Mark whispers, sounding almost awestruck as he curls his finger experimentally, and it's so close, if he just shifts-

_Yes._ Jack cries out as Mark finally hits his prostate dead-on, pleasure shooting through his body like an electric shock. Mark groans, pulling Jack towards him as he fucks his tongue into him with abandon, pressing against his sweet spot at the same time. His beard is wet with saliva; Jack can feel it against his skin, and he's never felt so raw and open, so debauched, and his mind is blank from the different sensations assaulting him. All that leaves his mouth now are gasps and a chorus of _"fuck, fuck, yes"_ , and Mark is emitting low grunts and hums of pleasure, like Jack's the best thing he's ever tasted. It's so good Jack can hardly stand it, and the constant teasing touches of his tongue have him so close to cumming; it's like Mark is dangling him right there over the edge, and he needs him to let go, needs him to push him over it, needs -

"Mark, _please_ ," Jack begs, tears rolling down his cheeks and hips stuttering back into Mark's face in desperation. Mark moans, pulling away from him with a loud smack of his lips.

"Yeah, you can cum for me now, baby. Cum on my tongue," he growls, diving back down to lick into Jack's hole like his life depends on it. Jack shudders violently, a wrecked moan falling from red-bitten lips, and then he's cumming with a cry of Mark's name, staining the sheets beneath him. Everything is blank for a moment, and all he can feel is pleasure coursing through his veins, intense and electrifying. He's seeing stars behind his eyelids; a galaxy, even, and he realises with mild interest that he's shaking. He slowly feels himself coming down, floating through space at a leisurely pace, the slight ringing in his ears subsiding as Mark kisses his thighs, branding his skin with a litany of praises that Jack is having trouble making out.

"You did so well, so beautiful," Mark's saying, he thinks, and Jack's vision is still blurry but his mind is suddenly _alive_ , and the stars are parting like a curtain as he shoots back down to Earth, every one of his senses completely focused on Mark. His body moves automatically as he turns around and grabs Mark's shoulders, flipping them around and pushing him into the pillows, ignoring his confused yelp. He works Mark's boxers down his legs with eager yet trembling fingers, impatiently tugging them down until they're just under his knees; enough room for what he wants to do. Mark moans in surprise, propping himself up with his arms as he watches Jack shift down the bed, and all Jack can think about is making Mark cum, make him shudder and moan. He wraps his lips around the head of his swollen cock, swirling his tongue around the head as he hums softly at the salty taste on his tongue. He's got the most annoying gag reflex in the world, so he knows he can't go down further, but he uses his hand to stroke the shaft, quick and firm and messy. Mark grabs a handful of his hair, not pushing down, just holding, and he's making these shocked little gaspy sounds, like he never expected this to happen. Jack moans, flicking his tongue against the slit, and Mark's answering groan is deep and throaty and _wonderful_.

" _Fuck_ , Jack, baby," he's saying, his voice raspy, and Jack looks up at him through the hair falling in front of his eyes. Blown-wide blue meets dark brown, and Mark lets out a loud, high-pitched whine, tightening his grip on Jack's hair.

"Fuck, _fuck_ , Jack, I'm gonna - oh _God_ ," he gasps, and he's tugging at Jack's hair in warning, a choked moan falling from shiny red lips. Jack's so mesmerised by the way Mark's face scrunches up in pleasure that he pulls away a second too late, and he jolts in surprise as Mark's cum hits his cheek, his mouth, blinking as some of it ends up in his eyelashes. Mark stares at him incredulously, mouth falling open in awe.

"Jesus fucking _Christ_ ," he says, and then he's yanking Jack towards him to kiss him. Jack moans happily, threading his fingers through Mark's hair as their tongues meet, and it feels like Mark is trying to devour him all over again. They kiss for what feels like an eternity, until rough and desperate turns into soft and slow, their noses brushing and lips turning up at the corners as they both start to smile. Mark pulls away slowly, giving him one or two more chaste kisses as he does so.

"You are a gift from God," he tells him seriously, and Jack lets out a delighted laugh, kissing his nose.

"Thank you," he says softly, humming as Mark brushes the hair away from his face.

"Thank _you_ ," Mark whispers, pressing a sweet, loving kiss to his forehead. Jack giggles softly, cuddling closer to Mark's warm chest.

"Wanna go shower, baby? I'll wash your hair," Mark offers, and Jack nods sleepily.

"Yeah, in a minute, just..." He closes his eyes, resting his head on Mark's shoulder, and he feels him shake with suppressed laughter.

"I love you," Mark tells him, voice fond, and Jack taps his skin in response, eyes closing. He's suddenly so tired, and everything is so warm, and he knows he's going to wake up with dried cum everywhere tomorrow, but he can't bring himself to care. The world is drifting away, and all he can hear is Mark's breathing, and then Jack's gone.

Mark waits for a few more moments, watching him sleep, and then he slowly pulls away, lowering him gingerly into the pillows. He heads quietly to the bathroom, returning with a warm, wet flannel, and cleans Jack up to the best of his ability. He's gentle, careful not to wake him, and smiles as the younger man's nose scrunches in his sleep. When he's done, he crawls back into bed, pulling Jack close and kissing sweaty green hair.

"Good night," he whispers, and Jack snores in response. Mark closes his eyes, breathes him in, and follows him into sleep.

\------

The next day, Jack wakes Mark up with a thump to the chest.

“Wah?” He jolts awake, blinking the sleep from his eyes. Jack slowly comes into focus, and he’s glaring at him furiously, blue eyes blazing.

“W-what’s wrong?” Mark asks gingerly, and Jack replies with an angry huff, motioning towards his lower half.

“Seven hickies, Mark. Seven!”

Mark laughs until tears are streaming down his face, and Jack’s hitting him in the face with a pillow, barely able to conceal his own giggles. It’s a good morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Rant: okay so this is probably very hypocritical seeing as i just posted 4k+ words of pure sin and filth, but i feel the need to say this anyway because it's been making me very uncomfortable so here goes *deep breath*
> 
> jesus fucking christ stop harassing jack and mark with septiplier. Like, i have seen people tweeting jack to read some septiplier porn, telling mark to react to nsfw fanart, and just, like, stop. Listen, fanart and fanfics and shipping septiplier is fine, just keep. it. in. the. fandom. Do not be tagging jack and mark on Tumblr in your fics and fanart, ESPECIALLY IF ITS NSFW. Like, keep it in the septiplier tag, and tag it appropriately!
> 
> Septiplier is nothing more than a ship name; an idea that we all love. In real life, it's just a friendship. When I write septiplier stuff, it's because i like the idea of a parallel universe where two youtubers fall in love. Jack and Mark are inspirations; everything i write is purely fiction. In real life, they are straight, they both have lovely girlfriends (side note: if you're awful enough to send hate to their girlfriends bc 'septiplier is reall!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111!!!' then you are dead to me, like what the fuck is wrong with you don't fucking do that), and they are good friends. Harassing them with this ship is not going to change that; all it will do is make them uncomfortable. I mean think about it; imagine thousands of strangers wrting porn about you and your best friend, or drawing you in explicit af positions, and clogging up your twitter feed with that. It's not funny, it's gross and cringe worthy and all it's going to accomplish is making them so uncomfortable that their friendship will be ruined. Believe me, i've seen it happen in so many other fandoms, so please, just stop.
> 
> Commenting "septiplier aaaawaaaay" as a joke is fine, loving the bromance is fine, loving the fanfic and fanart and creating fanfic and fan art is also fine, just don't shove it in their faces.i mean fuck, i was watching a team edge video w/ mark and one comment was literally hating on mark bc he didnt do a collab with jack??????? can u not?????
> 
> Septiplier is our world. It's our imaginations, our creations. For Mark and Jack, it's just platonic, and they do not want to be a part of stuff like what i just wrote. So keep them out of it, and leave septiplier only for the septiplier fans. If you're gonna be a sinner, don't pull others down into hell too, you know? i mean my soul is already screwed and i know that, but goddamn, i'm not gonna go ahead and make mark and jack feel unsafe bc of it!!!
> 
> anyways, that's me ranting. It's probs not gonna make any difference but i just needed to say it! i wish all of u a lovely day!!


End file.
